


Hannah & Clay • "I could treat you better." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M, Fan Edit, Fanvid, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	




End file.
